Peut on changer pour la personne que l'on aime ?
by Liice
Summary: Une histoire très difficile à vivre pour Hermione. Que se passe t-il quand on se retrouve prisonnière du serpent ?
1. Chapter 1

- Chérie, tu es absolument magnifique !

- M'man, arrête ! Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas tes compliments, ça me met hors de moi !

Alors elle resort de la chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre qu'elle me trouve jolie ou nan franchement ! J'aimerais tellement que ces compliments viennent de la gente masculine, pourquoi aucun d'eux ne fait attention à moi ? Même celui pour lequel je m'efforce de me faire belle ne fait pas attention à moi et me considère comme une gamine, miss-je-sais-tout ! Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Allez reprend toi Hermy ! Cette année tout va changer, tu vas lui montrer que tu es capable d'être sexy, sensuelle. Cette année c'est sur, tu vas enfin perdre ta virginité. Je fais un sourire à mon miroir qui me le rend. C'est vrai quoi ! j'ai eu 17 ans, je n'ai pas envie de rester une gamine qui ne connait rien à l'amour toute ma vie. Bon bien sur il y a eu Victor, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé finalement avec lui ? Bah rien ! Ptin mais c'est quoi cette coincée que j'ai en face de moi ? faut absolument que j'change tout ça ! Heureusement qu'hier j'ai été faire du shopping avec Ginny parce que là ça craint. Alors voyons voir...

- Bottines noires à talons, il parait que ça remonte les fesses ( ne me demandez pas d'où viennent mes renseignements )

- Mini jupe en jean qui fera sans doute fondre l'homme de ma vie !

- Dos nus noir avec un grand décolleté.

En fait je dois l'avouer j'ai assez changé, disons que ma poitrine a décuplé, voire plus. Mes fesses se sont un peu bombées, le visage angélique que j'avais s'est changé en un regard de braise et des lèvres pulpeuses. Oui c'est vrai, j'suis jolie. Et croyez moi je vais changer d'autant plus quand j'aurais enfilé tout ça, et je n'ai pas parlé de tous mes achats, ce serait beaucoup trop long et j'ai pas envie de vous saouler avec ça !

- Chérie ! T'es prête ??

- C'est bon m'man le train va pas partir sans la reine de l'année.

- Je vois que tes chevilles ont gonflé au cours de l'été

Crois moi y a pas qu'les chevilles qui ont gonflé pensai-je en faisant une fixation sur sa poitrine et ses fesses.

- Ouais ouais !

- Bon depeche toi quand même, on sait jamais !

J'enfile en quatrième vitesse par dessus mon ensemble noir en dentelles ma jupe, mon dos-nul, des bas et mes bottines. Je prends ma valise, ma baguette, et puis l'autre con de Pattenrond sous le bras. J'utilise un sort de lissage sur mes cheveux. "NoBouclettes" et mes cheveux s'applatissent en un rien de temps. Magnifique !

- Miaooou !

- Ta gueule !

C'est bizarre comme je peux détester ce chat à présent. Ma mère m'attend en bas.

- Wahoo, tu es...

- M'man t'as entendu c'que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Tu es absolument horrible chérie !

Je ris, et elle se met à rire aussi, si je savais ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment précis je saurai qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle allait dire contrairement à toutes les autres années précédentes.

Nous arrivons à la gare de King Cross. Je cherche du regard mes amis, et je vois une touffe rousse de loin, je crie:

- Roooon !!!!!

- Harry, elle est là !

Ils accourent vers moi et s'arrêtent tout à coup comme s'ils avaient subi un choc.

- Mais Herm' c'est, c'est..

- C'est toi ?


	2. Le train de l'amour

Je me mets à éclater de rire. Ils n'ont pas changé, je vois à leurs yeux qu'ils ne comprennent pas c'qui se passe. Mais je vois aussi du désir, je rougis et me mets à balbutier:

- Eh bien oui c'est moi, qui voulez vous que ce soit ? Vous me trouvez comment ?

- Bah..

- Euh..

Puis la voix de ma chère mère m'interpelle.

- Chérie, je m'en vais, oublie pas qu'à noël nous ne pouvons pas te prendre, tu resteras à Poudlard. Mais je sais que ça te fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose !

J'esquisse un large sourire et la prends dans mes bras.

- Je vous donnerez des nouvelles, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien ! Fais attention à toi.

- Que veux tu qu'il m'arrive dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde sorcier avec Celui Qui A Vaincu Le Seigneur Des Tenebres pour meilleur ami. Crois moi tout ira pour le mieux maintenant.

Elle s'en va soulagée. Je me tourne vers les deux garçons.

- Eh bien allons y !

- Dernière année à Poudlard, on va faire quoi après ?

- Moi j'essayerai de devenir employée au ministère, ou peut-être travailler dans une grande bibliothèque.

- T'as vraiment des idées morbides ! Nan moi je vais tenir le magasin de farces et attrapes avec Fred et George. Ils ont besoin de moi !

- De toi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! Ils se débrouillent très bien tous les deux.

Harry reprend le fil de la conversation avant que Ron réponde pour ne pas que la situation s'envenime.

- Eh bien moi, je serai professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Très bonne idée.

Puis une vois cinglante se fait entendre.

- Tu rêves Potter, personne ne voudra de toi pour ce poste.

- Malfoy, tout allait bien avant que t'arrives !

- Je me passerai de tes sarcasmes WeasMoche !

Il se tourne enfin vers moi et écarquille les yeux, il met longtemps à trouver une réplique pour finalement me lancer:

- Serait-ce toi Granger ? J'ai cru que tu étais excitante pendant un moment.

Je baisse mon regard au niveau de sa ceinture et remarque une legère bosse.

- En tout cas cela a l'air de te faire de l'effet Malfoy.

- Détrompe toi Granger, pour moi tu ne resteras qu'une sang de bourbe sans qualités, sans sensualité !

Et sur ce il s'en va rejoindre sa chère Pansy et ses deux chiens-chiens.

- Comment ose t-il...

- Laisse Ron, ces insultes ne m'atteignent plus, plus personne ne fait aucune remarque sur les sorciers nés moldus, alors cela ne change rien. Il devrait plutot se faire bien voir depuis que son père a essayé de nous aider à anéantir Voldemort.

- C'est vrai ça ! Alors pourquoi continue t-il à dire ça ?

- Il n'a rien contre les sang de bourbe, cest envers moi qu'il a une haine profonde. Va savoir pourquoi !

Nous montons dans le train et évitons le sujet Malfoy après cela, nous rejoignons Neville, Luna, et Ginny dans un compartiment. Ginny se jette sur Harry et l'embrasse comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé. Ca me fait sourire, mais en même temps je ressens une pointe de jalousie, non pas contre Ginny mais contre eux deux. J'aimerais tellement vivre l'amour moi aussi. Puis je vois Ron me regarder étrangement, il me fixe depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, je lui fais un sourire qui veut tout dire et il rougit. Il me fait un signe de la main pour qu'on sorte du compartiment tous les deux. Nous sortons donc, il hésite à me parler, nous parcourons les couloirs, passant devant les compartiments des autres, et il se m'adresse enfin la parole:

- Ecoute Herm' c'est pas facile à dire..

- C'est pas grave lance toi.

- Tu es différente mais cela ne change rien aux sentiments que je te porte. Voilà je t'aime Hermy. J'ai pensé à toi tout l'été. Et quand je t'ai vue arriver tout à l'heure tu étais encore plus belle que dans mes rêves. Je ne veux plus que l'on soit de simples amis, si tu es d'accord j'aimerais que l'on construise quelque chose tous les deux.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, l'homme que j'attendais depuis si longtemps et qui ne m'adressait que des regards amicaux vient de m'avouer ses sentiments, il m'aime ! Oh mon Dieu que faire ? Il est si beau avec ses cheveux roux ébouriffés et sa cicatrice sur la joue gauche, je m'approche de lui et lui caresse cette vilaine blessure qu'il a gardé depuis la grande bataille. Il me regarde et comprend mes sentiments, alors sans un mot de plus nous nous embrassons et le rêve devient réalité, baiser timide, mais baiser quand même, on passera à l'étape suivante plus tard car j'entends une voix railleuse qui me sort de mon p'tit nuage.

- Elle est là professeur, et elle commence déjà à donner un très bon exemple pour les plus jeunes.

Je m'éloigne de l'étreinte de Ron à regrets et fixe les yeux gris bleus glacés.

- Miss Granger je voudrais que vous veniez avec nous dans le compartiment des préfets, c'est là qu'est votre place, et non dans les bras de Monsieur Weasley !

- Oui professeur Mc Gonnagal.

Je m'éloigne de Ron avec un petit sourire timide, celui ci me le rend mais Malfoy finit par croiser mon regard et me transperce. Toujours là pour tout gacher..


	3. Mes nouveaux appartements

Nous arrivons dans un vaste compartiment, nos valises sont déjà ici. Je commence à me poser des questions. Malfoy me regarde enchanté de me voir si perplexe face à la situation. Il a l'air de déjà savoir ce qui nous attend.

- Miss Granger j'ai quelques nouvelles importantes à vous transmettre.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord vous êtes préfète en chef, votre rôle est donc de vous occuper de tous les autres élèves, faire des rondes la nuit, donner des punitions, enlever des bons points etc. vous me suivez ?

- Tout à fait professeur mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Mal.. Draco ?

- Eh bien c'est là que ça se corse miss, non sans vous vouloir vous offenser monsieur Malfoy mais je crois qu'une grande antipathie vous sépare.

- Cela peut s'arranger professeur !

Je hais son sourire. Je hais son sourire. Je hais son sourire. Arrete de sourire sinon je t'étrangle sur place.

Je ne vois pas où est le problème, nous n'aurons pas à nous croiser souvent..

- Justement si miss Granger ! Monsieur Malfoy est votre homologue masculin, et vous partagerez les mêmes appartements tout au long de l'année.

- Dites moi qu'c'est une blague !

- Non miss je suis sérieuse, et je tiens à ce que vous montriez l'exemple et que vous ne vous insultiez pas à tout bout de champ. Il est temps d'oublier nos querelles d'en temps.

- Mais professeur..

- Il n'y pas de mais, miss Granger, la tradition veut que ce soit deux personnes de maisons opposées qui se partagent cet appartement, et vous et Monsieur Malfoy avez été choisis. Je vous laisse, mais s'il vous plait ne vous entretuez pas avant d'arriver à notre destination. Après le repas dans la grande salle je vous présenterai vos appartements.

Et sur ces dernières paroles Mc Gonnagal s'en va me laissant seule avec Draco, lui avec un sourire charmeur me regarde et me dit:

- Tu n'es qu'une coincée Granger, je ne sortirai jamais avec toi.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé Draco, je suis très heureuse avec Ron.

- La belette ? Tu veux rester pucelle toute ta vie ? Je comprends tout à fait, après tout c'est normal pour une coincée dans ton genre.

- Je ne suis pas coincée !

- Prouve moi le contraire.

Il s'approche dangeureusement de moi, j'fais quoi, j'fais quoi ? au secours !!! Nan surtout ne pas crier, jouer à son jeu, retiens ton souffle et fais comme si tout était normal.

- Tu as envie de tester une sang de bourbe, Malfoy ?

- Pourquoi resister quand c'est une bombe comme toi ?

Je recule un peu, jusqu'à sentir la vitre froide contre mon dos, mais je n'ai pas froid, une tonne de bouffées de chaleur me montent dans tout le corps, j'ai presque envie de lui. Oh nan ce n'est pas possible ! Tout mon corps est en ébullition, je vais craquer !!

Et tout à coup la porte du compartiment s'ouvre, c'est Ginny. Je me pousse, Malfoy me laisse passer l'air de rien.

- Tiens ma puce tu tombes bien, tu peux dire à ton frère qu'il m'attende avant de sortir du train, on va bientot arriver de toute façon.

- Oui justement il voulait savoir ça ! Bah j'vais lui dire.

Et elle sort avec un regard de dégout lancé à Malfoy. Je dis à celui ci que je vais me changer et qu'il ferait mieux de sortir du compartiment.

- Je comptais pas rester là Granger, ça me ferait trop mal de voir ça.

Et il sort sans aucune explication. Nan mais comment ose t-il me parler comme ça après les avances qu'il vient de me faire ? Ce mec est vraiment en contradiction avec tout ce qu'il pense, c'est pas possible. Je me change en vitesse et sort pour rejoindre mes amis dans un autre compartiment. Ron m'embrasse quand j'arrive, le train s'arrête enfin. On parle jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard.

- Je vais devoir me taper la fouine tout au long de l'année.

- Bof, tu le verras pas souvent, il sera chaque jour dans la chambre d'une nouvelle conquête !

- Super ! Et s'il les ramène dans nos appartements ça va être sympa.

- Alors je viendrai aussi.

Ron me transperce d'un regard qui veut tout dire, je rougis mais prefère ne pas répondre. Nous arrivons enfin dans la grande salle où la répartition se passe, et suit juste après le repas sur lequel Ron se jette. C'est l'une des choses qui m'enerve chez lui, comment peut il être aussi peu élégant parfois? Mais mes pensées se tournent vers un certain serpentard dont je sens le regard dans mon dos depuis le début. Puis le repas se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde parle du grand Harry Potter, de l'ordre, de Voldemort etc. Puis le professeur Mc Gonnagal vient me chercher, je jette un regard sur la table, oh nan ils vont me manquer... Puis m'en vais en faisant un p'tit signe de la main à Ron. On passe voir Malfoy puis sortons, nous montons au sixième étage et nous arrêtons devant un tableau représentant une femme entourée du feu et de la glace.

- Le mot de passe est Coeur De Pierre. Je vous laisse visiter seuls, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, bonne chance miss Granger.

- Merci professeur.

La prof s'en va et me laisse seule encore une fois avec le serpent.

- Coeur De Pierre.

Le tableau nous laisse passer, moi d'abord évidemment et je vois devant moi une grande salle composée d'une grande bibliothèque, de canapés de couleur rouges et or, de l'autre coté des canapés vert et argent. La salle est absolument magnifique, mais sans trop tomber dans le luxe, la cuisine, se trouve sur la droite et se compose d'un petit bar qui donne sur la salle. Je vois trois portes du coté gauche, je reconnais la mienne car un tableau se dresse au dessus, représentant un lion, celle de Malfoy est surplombée d'un immense serpent, nous choisissons chacun notre mot de passe. Ma chambre est ni trop grande ni trop petite, elle se compose d'un grand bureau, d'un grand lit à baldaquin et d'une armoire. Je vois une porte, celle ci donne sur la salle de bain qui elle, se compose d'un jacuzzi, d'une douche, et de deux robinets. Il y a aussi des toilettes sur le coté. Un peu évident en fait. Je vois une autre porte et hésite à ouvrir, j'essaye tout de même mais elle est protégée par un sort, elle ne peut être ouverte que s'il n'y a personne de l'autre coté ou si cette personne est d'accord pour laisser entrer l'autre. Et il n'y aucun contre-sort. C'est rassurant, au moins Malfoy ne peut pas rentrer. Je commence donc à me déshabiller et plonge dans un bon bain chaud, une odeur de noix de coco se fait sentir, mon parfum préféré, cette pièce est vraiment géniale. J'entends frapper de l'autre côté.

- Grouille Granger j'ai rendez vous !

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps Malfoy ! Et d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai rendez vous !


End file.
